


Dreams Come True

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine and children, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Just some Married!Klaine. Pure fluff. Enjoy! Kudos are appreciated





	

Kurt and Blaine were taking a nice, slow walk through Central Park in New York City, one hand each on the double stroller in front of them, talking and laughing at their friend’s antics from last week. As they were talking they heard a small cry come from the stroller. They stopped at the nearest bench but not before their other baby started crying too.

"They’re hungry. You get Ryan, I'll get Elizabeth," Kurt said to his husband of 6 years. They went to the front of the stroller and unbuckled the twins before lifting them out and putting them on their laps.

"Hold him for a second, I'll get their bottles," Blaine said, passing the 6 month old infant to his husband.

Kurt cooed at his son who was sitting on one leg and his daughter sitting on his other leg, one hand behind each of their backs to make sure they didn't fall while Blaine got two warm bottles from the bag in the bottom of the stroller.

He tested them on the back of his hand before taking his son back and giving Kurt a bottle and a kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled at his husband before sitting next to him.

As they were feeding the twins, Kurt looked to his side and saw the curly haired man, eyes locked onto his daughter's, smiling. Kurt couldn't help but reminisce at everything. From when they first met, their first kiss, first time, to when Blaine proposed at Dalton on the exact step that they met each other. To their dates at the Lima Bean and when they said their 'I love you's', their wedding, to when Rachel agreed to be their surrogate, to when Ryan and Liz were born. It went like a movie in his mind and he had a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked him.

"You. Us. Everything that has led is us to this point in time. I'm so in love with you Blaine Hummel-Anderson, and I will be till the end of time. Come what may." Blaine had the largest smile on his face as he lent over and kissed his husband.

They turned their attention to their kids who had finished their bottles so they put the empty bottles in the pram and burped their children, making baby noises at them and grinning at the innocence of them giggling. As they were about to put them into the buggy, someone came up to them.

"Hey, my name is Megan and I just wanted to say that you make such a lovely family and you guys killed it at your last show! It was amazing," the young teen blushed and hid behind her short, blonde hair.

"Aww that's sweet. Do you want a picture?" Blaine asked her. She nodded and thanked them, making the husbands smile.

"So where are you from then? You don't sound like your from here. Are you Scottish?" Kurt asked as he signed a flyer from their show last night before handing it to Blaine to do the same. He gave it to her and she grinned, making the couple do the same. They loved meeting their fans, it made what they do make them even happier.

"Yeah. Scottish, born and bred!" She laughed as she took out her phone and loaded the camera app. They took a few photos with her and she left, very happy and smiling as she ran to a girl with long, purple hair and engulfed her in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They smiled and looked to check on their kids, fast asleep.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. You loved me in ways I never knew possible. You saved me, Blaine, and I can't thank you enough because without you I probably wouldn't even be here. Living in the city of my dreams with the man of my dreams living my dream. Being on Broadway. Being married. Having kids. Being able to be open and proud. I love you so much never forget that."

Blaine kissed him with all the love he could. "I love you too," he murmured against his lips before separating and continuing their walk, one hand each on the stroller, enjoying the lovely day and being in each others company and being the family Kurt always wanted.


End file.
